Water is a source of life of an earth living thing. On the other hand, in each earth areas a drying performance and a deserting performance proceed according to an earth environment warming phenomena. There exists an area where water has a higher cost than oil. The present invention relates to a method for producing metal plate type water in which water is extracted from moisture in atmosphere being a material of the water and a metal plate type water production apparatus. The metal plate type water production method and the metal plate water production apparatus of the present invention can provide a manufacture group adapted suitably to the various places where water is necessary and the services.
A metal plate (a metal plate) dislikes water in generally. As a result, up to now to obstruct the harms due to the wetness and the stain of a surface of the metal plate the various technical means have studied and put to practical use. The technique for aiming the metal plate type water production method and the metal plate water production apparatus of the present invention resides a large mount water collection from moisture in atmosphere by reforming the surface of the metal plate and therefore this is a reverse idea so far. For the present time, there exists no similar technique and no product for collecting water from moisture in atmosphere.